Need for Speed: Carbon
Need for Speed: Carbon is the 10th video game in the Need For Speed series. It is claimed by some to be the easiest Need for Speed game yet. New Features *Autosculpt technology to design your own car's body kit. *Crew Members of different skills. Plot While driving through Carbon Canyon, the player has a flashback to escaping from Sergeant Cross. Immediately afterwards, Cross slams into the back of the player's BMW M3 GTR. It is revealed that Cross was fired from the Rockport Police Department for letting the player escape. Cross has now became a bounty hunter - and his first target is the player. After chasing him through the canyon, the player crashes their M3 into a truck. Before Cross can arrest the player, Darius arrives in an Audi R8. Darius is the leader of the most powerful crew in the game, the Stacked Deck. Darius tells Cross to leave, as he will 'deal with you'. Soon after this, Nikki arrives in her Ford GT. Nikki is the game's 'eye candy', and it is revealed that she is the player's ex girlfriend. The last time Nikki saw the player was in a race against the main crew leaders in the city. She was meant to give a bag of money to the winner, but was mugged for it. Near the end of the race (you only see it in cutscenes), police sabotage the event. The only person to get out without being arrested was the player. Understandably, Nikki hates him for what happened. Nikki is now Darius' girlfriend. After Darius asks her to, she agrees to help the player start off in the city again. Darius wants the player to help him lock down the city for the Stacked Deck. After selecting a car, the player eventually win over all the districts in the game. After locking down all the districts for the Stacked Deck, Darius tells the player to meet him at the City Courthouse. Upon meeting him, Darius allows Cross to arrest the player. However, when Darius leaves, Nikki arrives and pays Cross off. Part of the arrangement is that Nikki races with the player. Nikki has also realized that the person who stole the bag of money was Darius. After locking down the Stacked Deck territory, the player must race Darius on the city streets, and then in the canyon. Upon his defeat, he hands over his Audi R8 and then leaves Palmont in another car. Before leaving, however, he tells the player to "enjoy it while it lasts. There's always someone out there who's a little faster than you are. And sooner or later, they're gonna catch up." Crews There are four main crews and six minor crews that the player must defeat in order to complete the game. Major crews *Bushido (control downtown Palmont.) *21st street (control kempton.) *TFK (control Fortuna) TFK stands for The Fortuna Kings. *Stacked Deck (control Silverton.) Major Bosses *Kenji (Bushido): Mazda RX7 (Tuner). Later Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. *Angie (21st Street): Dodge Charger R/T (Muscle). Later 2006 Dodge Challenger Concept. *Wolf (TFK). Aston Martin DB9. (Exotic) Later Lamborghini Murcielago. *Darius (Stacked Deck). Audi Le Mans Quattro (Audi R8 Concept). (Exotic). Minor crews *Los Colibres *Scorpios *Inferno *Kings *Rotor 4 *Black Hearts Player's Crew Members *Neville(Blocker) *Sal(Scout) *Yumi(Scout, former Bushido racer) *Samson(Blocker, former 21st racer) *Colin(Drafter, former TFK racer) *Nikki(Drafter, Player's sexy and hot girlfriend) Crew Skills Drafter,Blocker,Scout Career Skills *Mechanic *Fixer *Fabricator Race Skills *Scout *Blocker *Drafter Cars Here are some of the cars in NFSC. Muscle Cars *2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept (Collector's Edition only) *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS (bonus car) *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 *2006 Chrysler 300C SRT8 *1971 Dodge Challenger R/T *2006 Dodge Challenger Concept *1969 Dodge Charger R/T *2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 *2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 Coupe *2006 Ford Mustang GT *1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda *1969 Plymouth Road Runner (bonus car) *2006 Pontiac GTO (bonus car), (police car) *1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 *2007 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 (bonus car) *2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR Exotic Cars *Alfa Romeo Brera *Mercedes CLK 500 *Lotus Elise *Porsche Cayman S *Mercedes SL65 AMG *Aston Martin DB9 *Lamborghini Gallardo *Ford GT *Jaguar XK (Bonus Car) *2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640(bonus car) *2006 Mercedes Benz SLR Mclaren *2006 Porsche Carrera GT *2007 Porsche 911 Turbo Tuner Cars *Mazda RX-8 *Mazdaspeed3 *Mitsubishi Eclipse GT *Renault Clio V6 *Volkswagen Golf R32 *Mazda RX-7 *Nissan 350Z *Subaru Impreza WRX STi *Toyota Supra *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Edition *Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 *Toyota MR2 (Collector's Edition Only) *Nissan 240SX (S13) (Collector's Edition Only) Specials *Dump Truck *Fire Truck *Police Rhino *Cross Corvette *Police Civic Cruiser *Police Interceptor ((stub)) Trivia *When you are in Free Roam, you will see some billboards and ads advertising the Mazda MX-5. However, this car is not included in the game. *The Tuner crew Rotor4 includes all tuner cars (it was thought to be an all-Mazda rotary car crew) with Mazda 787B livery. *Palmont city is surrounded by Bayview and Rockport cities. When you are on the last canyon race (vs. Darius), when you fall off at the second hairpin, you will see the ray of lights from Bayview. The connection between the three cities will be touched upon Need for Speed: World. *When in Free Roam, when a crew member challenges you, some of their cars are in a different class. An example of this is a 21st Street crew member challenging you in a Mitsubishi Eclipse, a tuner car. *When in pursuit, in cooldown mode, a police officer may consult Dispatch about a racer named Clarence Callahan (Razor from Most Wanted). *Need for Speed: Carbon is the last Need for Speed tile to be made for the Nintendo Gamecube which EA would develop Need for Speed game only for the Wii and Nintendo DS starting with Need for Speed: Undercover. Category:Need for Speed Series